


The Olympians Regret

by Art3m1sSw1ft



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Art3m1sSw1ft/pseuds/Art3m1sSw1ft
Summary: Two months after the second giant war everything was perfect.For a half-blood, or Percy Jackson, perfect is always badWhat happened to his old life?Guess you'll have to read to find outPossible perzoe. currently undecided.I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan from the Percy Jackson series. However, this is my first ever story so please if you see anything that can be improved, please tell me.The cover also isn't mine, That belongs to Vina on Tumblr (Vina.tumblr.com)Find My Original work on Wattpadhttps://www.wattpad.com/user/BADBOTZCOSMOS





	1. When it went wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan from the Percy Jackson series. However, this is my first ever story so please if you see anything that can be improved, please tell me.
> 
> The cover also isn't mine, That belongs to Vina on Tumblr (Vina.tumblr.com)
> 
> Find My Original work on Wattpad  
> https://www.wattpad.com/user/BADBOTZCOSMOS

(First POV)

Hello, Most of you will know me as Percy Jackson, but now, I am known as Λάθος or Láthos. For those of you who don't speak Greek, this means the mistake. Ever since the event two months after the second giant war, where I single-handedly defeated Gaia, things haven't been the same. Nobody has heard from me in 7 years and hopefully assume I am dead because when I return, they will wish I was. So, let's talk about the event that started all of this.

7 Years ago  
Two months after the giant war, and everything was perfect. And if you share my luck, perfect is always bad. It was early in the morning and I was nervously looking for Piper, the daughter of Aphrodite, for advice on how to make my proposal to Annabeth special. Yes, I know me, the great Percy Jackson, Nervous about finding a child of Aphrodite. Not if you were in my shoes, or anybody who lived in Camp Olympus, oh yeah, after the war the two camps were combined to make everybody safer. I'm getting sidetracked again! It's probably the ADHD, so back to the Annabeth thing. I was looking for Piper for at least 20 minutes before I found her, but it wasn't a state that she was normally in. Piper was in a secluded spot, rather difficult to get to, hence why my legs are covered in cuts.

How I found her was not fortunate, or pleasant at all. So after the 20 minutes of looking for Piper, I was walking through the woods when I heard somebody crying. So naturally, I went to make sure whoever it was wasn't hurt. And back to the secluded spot where I found said crying person. When I noticed it was Piper I called out "Piper, I was looking for you are you okay?", no response. So I got closer and put my hand on her shoulder, and she shouted"FUCK OFF JASON!!" and then punched me in the face. I grunted, putting a hand on my face trying to stop my nose from bleeding when she turned to look at me "Oh my god! I'm so sorry Percy! I thought you were someone else" "Don't worry about it, what happened between you and Jason?" I asked. "I..i" she sobbed and as if by instinct I sat next to her and hugged her, at first she tried to pull away but I tightened my grip, so she relaxed. "Shh, it's okay, you don't have to talk about it. Just calm down and try to catch your breath" I whispered to her. "Th.. t.. Thank you" she stuttered, trying to stop crying on my shirt. "Hey, you can let it out, don't be afraid". I said, to which she cried even harder into my shoulder.

After a few minutes Piper had calmed down enough to talk, she explained why she was here. "I was looking for Jason when some of the campers started glaring at me. At first, I thought nothing of it, but then people from my cabin started to glare as well I thought that something was wrong" at this point Piper was stifling a sob "I saw Annabeth and asked her if she has seen Jason and then she just slapped me and walked off. When I found him, he was kissing someone else, so I just ran and ended up here"

(if there are any ways I can improve this paragraph please tell me)

At this point I wasn't even thinking straight. First, my closest friend gets slapped by the girl I was going to propose to, and then my cousin cheats on her. "Piper, if you want you can hide in my cabin, I will talk to Chiron about why you're in there" "thank you, Percy," Piper said.

"I'm going to find Annabeth and find out why she slapped you, see you later Piper" "Bye Percy" after I left, I heard something going on near the spot me and Annabeth had found by the beach in the forest. "So, when will you tell him?" a male voice asked "soon, I don't know. I don't love him but it's nice having someone around to do everything for me, kinda like a slave" replied another voice. As I got closer, I saw the two figures. One I immediately recognized as Jason Grace, Thalia's little bro. The other looked extremely familiar, with blonde princess curls in her hair, then Jason spoke "Seriously Annabeth, just dump him already. He isn't smart and is only holding you down" before this could continue any further I stepped in "Annabeth? How could you! I loved you! I jumped into Tartarus for YOU!" and then I ran. I didn't stop until I found myself in front of the big house "Chiron, where are you?" I shouted as I entered the building. "In here my boy, what seems to be the problem?" he asked. "Is it Ok if Piper stays in my cabin for a while? She just found out something and doesn't want to see anyone." "Of course, Perseus, but behave!" he shouted as I ran out "When don't I?" I replied "Most of the time" I heard him shout as I ran to my cabin. When I opened the door I couldn't see Piper anywhere "Piper? Where are you?" "In here" "you ok?" I asked. "Yeah, just going to bed early" "Ok, Chiron said you can stay as long as I behave" then somebody started knocking on the door "Percy? You in here" it was Annabeth.

Authors Note

How did I do for my first chapter? I haven't written a story since I was 12. If you can give any advice on how I can improve this I will gladly accept it. THANK YOU!!


	2. The Betrayal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan from the Percy Jackson series.

(First Pov)  
Piper

When Annabeth knocked on the door Percy froze, he looked like a deer caught in the headlights; suddenly he turned, looking at me dead in the eye. "Why is she here?" he asked, still looking directly at me "I don't know Percy, maybe ask her?" I suggested, questioning why she was here myself. Then Annabeth let herself in, confronting Percy "It wasn't what it looked like Percy! I promise" "what do you mean? what happened?" I asked, slightly confused "what is she doing here?" Annabeth rudely asked, Percy completely ignored her and looked at me "I found out who was kissing Jason" he said, pointing directly at Annabeth. "Oh, you can't be serious. Do you honestly believe that I would cheat on Percy! We went to Tartarus together for Gods sakes!" "No, I went to Tartarus for you, and as to what happened? I made a mistake. I should never have trusted you, as always you let your hubris get the better of you." Percy said before pushing past Annabeth, Running into the forest. All while I was still sat on a bed next to Percy's, trying to recover from finding out that Jason cheated on my with annabitch. That bloody Hubris fueled daughter of Athena. So naturally, I pulled a Percy and ran into the forest without looking and ended up being surrounded by a pack of hellhounds, Without a weapon.

Just as the first hound pounced, A bronze sword appeared and went straight through the hound, and all of a sudden making 90° turns slaying everything. Then Percy stepped out smiling "I didn't know it would work" "wha.. what do you mean? what the hell just happened!" I asked. "Well, I had Hephaestus work on Anaklusmos, adding some features like when I press the middle spike on the trident water forms on the hilt, allowing me to control the movements of the sword when I'm not holding it. Making it look like its floating, Riptide can also transform into a few different weapons like a grenade or a bow, I'm still working on the pistol" he stated, looking pleased that it works. "So your pen can now be any weapon you want?" "Yeah" he replied, "can you throw a grenade at that rock then?" I asked, Curiosity taking over, To which he said: "why not". Percy then changed Riptide back to a pen and clicked it twice, then threw it; as it landed it bleeped three times then exploded into celestial bronze powder with imperial gold and Stygian iron mixed it "Now, That's deadly" Percy stated, Pulling the pen from his pocket "wha... how?" I questioned "Riptide still returns to me, just quicker than before. As soon as it explodes it returns to my hand or pocket, where ever I will it to be on my person, Anaklusmos is there" Percy said as if it wasn't a big deal.

(Third POV)

While Percy and Piper were discussing what else Riptide could do they were oblivious to the fact that a portal had opened up a few feet in front of them. Until a figure stepped out and made themselves known to the two demigods. "When you two are quite finished talking could I have your attention for a few minutes?" the figure asked. "Who are you?" asked Piper, once again taken over by curiosity, but to her surprise, Percy got on one knee and bowed. "Mi'lady Chaos, what brings you to earth?" "Percy why are you bowing, you never do this to any of the Olympian's," Piper said bluntly "I show respect only when and where it's due, the Olympians already have overly massive ego's and I don't want to add to them" he replied, rather politely. "Get up Perseus, you know I hate formalities, where did you think you got it from?" Chaos stated. "I'm sorry My lady, but like I said, show respect when and where it is due, but why are you here with us?"  
"Well, I came to offer you a place by my side, again, since this time you don't have anything holding you back" "Okay fine, on one condition, take Piper with you. I have unfinished business with the gods" "take this first, wear it at all times, you know what will happen" Chaos then handed Percy a necklace with a cobalt coloured infinity symbol "thank you Mi'lady" and then he disappeared into a cloud if mist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter and I am working on part 3 right now. I hope my story is good so far.


	3. Fun and games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan from the Percy Jackson series.

(Third POV)

Once again the Olympian council were arguing about the interesting case of Percy Jackson. Some call him a traitor, others believe he is innocent. "He is dangerous, we should have killed him from the start" Zeus boomed "He is innocent! Perseus was the only demigod who sacrificed his meal for me and Artemis!" Hestia retaliated, which shocked most of the gods as she rarely gets involved in these arguments, let alone backs up a demi. "why do you defend the Poseidon spawn, he cheated on my daughter and left her heartbroken!" stated Athena, who was countered by Poseidon "He is not my child, after what he has done, I regret defending him when the bolt was returned and we should have destroyed him where he stood". As the gods raged on there were two who weren't involved in the arguments, Artemis and Hades.

"Why do they accuse the only decent man on the planet? what has he done wrong?" Artemis asked Hades "That I don't know, he was the only one who didn't treat Nico or Banica differently, he respected everyone equally and never once went against us" this surprised the figure that had appeared in the throne room out of a cloud of mist who had gone unnoticed for the past five minutes, "Ahem" the figure shouted, immediately getting everyone's attention. "WHO ARE YOU TO INTERRUPT THE COUNCIL!" Zeus yelled, "Drama queen" muttered the figure "I am here to discuss what has happened at camp, involving me and these... 'rumours', as you might put it" he then stepped forward so they could see his face, "Oh my god.."

(First POV)

Percy

"I was informed of a summons, so here I am," I said, of course bearing my lopsided grin. "Summon the campers" one god whispered, barely audible. Then I was surrounded by a flash as everyone appeared, all looking pissed when they saw me. "We are here to discuss the topic of Percy Jackson, who has been accused of cheating, being unloyal, aiding the enemy and plotting against Olympus. How do you plead?" Zeus.. requested? that sounded weird. "Wait, what? I thought this was about the car I blew up.." "HOW DO YOU PLEAD!!" He said again. well. shouted. "Innocent! why would I betray my home! my flaw is loyalty, I would rather die than betray anyone!" at this statement Apollo has a look of confusion appear on his face "Father, wait.. he might be telling the truth" Apollo whispered, "We should let the council decide his fate"

"Fine, but only because the laws prevent me from killing him" Zeus stated, "Olympians, those who want the Traitor to be punished raise your hands" Zeus, Ares, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Athena and Demeter all raised their hands "and all those who vote on his innocence?" Artemis, Apollo, Hades, Hera, Hestia and Dyonisus raised their hands. While this was going on a voice started speaking in my head, 'When Zeus throws his bolt at you, put your hand on the necklace, it will clone you and temporally render you invisible'.

"The council has decided, Percy Jackson, you are hereby accused guilty of betrail and are sentenced to 1000 years in Tartarus!" "Fine by me! been there, wasn't half bad. But be warned, when I return, I will not help you with anything unless my Patron requests it, I swear this by Lady Chaos herself" overhead a boom sounded, almost like a planet exploding "That was foolish, you will never survive any of this now. Once sworn by Chaos name you shall die" Athena pitched in, Every god who voted for me to live had a shocked look on their faces, this made me laugh internally as no-one knew what would happen but me. "Goodbye Traitor, rot in Tartarus" said Zeus as he threw his master bolt at me, just at it hit I put my hand on the necklace and said "I hereby swear on the river Styx and Chaos that I am innocent of all crimes I am accused of" then the bolt hit my clone as I was pushed to the side, invisible. I watched as my clone was sent to Tartarus, 'Don't worry about the clone Perseus, it will disappear when you become visible' the voice said, who I assume belongs to Lady Chaos, who then appeared in the throne room through a portal. "WHO DARES TO SWEAR ON MY NAME!" She shouted,   
"The Traitor Percy Jackson, Lord Chaos" Zeus boomed "Then where is he? Percy is the only one worthy of swearing in my name, after all, he has done you a great favour by saving you twice" "My Lord, He was a traitor, why is he worthy?" Athena asked "Percy was no traitor, he was innocent. Proven by Lady Styx before you CAST HIM TO TARTARUS!!" Chaos shouted

"What do you mean Innocent?" Zeus asked Chaos then made direct eye contact with me and smiled, "Well since you clearly won't believe someone's word, I will show you" she waved her hand and mist appeared showing me just before I was 'cast into hell' (It's too tiring typing Tartarus repeatedly)"I hereby swear on the river Styx and Chaos that I am innocent of all crimes I am accused of" then a small flash appeared on my shoulder, showing what I spoke was true, then I disappeared, going to hell. The look of realisation and regret appeared on every Olympian and campers face. suddenly the doors burst open and the Hunters of Artemis rushed in "Where is he? Where did you send my cousin!" Thalia shouted at Zeus. A look of realisation set in as she looked at the tears on Artemis' face which I hadn't even noticed until the hunters went to her, in a vain attempt to calm her down. 

After everyone had actually realised that I had been innocent and condemned to spend 1000 years in Tartarus, Chaos spoke up "Now you all have realised what you have done, I will leave, but there is one last thing I need to do" with that she approached Artemis and whispered in her ear discreetly handing her a pure silver ring with something engraved on the inside. nobody saw the interaction as they were all looking at riptide lying on the floor where I had been standing. Poseiden and Annabitch started walking towards it when Thalia shot forward and picked it up, "I, Thalia Grace, hereby wish for Anaklusmos to return to its creator, Zoe Nightshade" then, my old sword disappeared. And I followed Lady Chaos through her portal to who knows where.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. 1096 words! What should I do for the next chapter? I am accepting requests for the storyline as I don't know how to continue from this point. Art3mis out


	4. Chaos' Offer

(First POV)  
Percy

So that's how I got 'Banished' to Tartarus. the next few years of my life are interesting.

After the meeting on my Banishment, Chaos returned to the white room I appeared in with a rather pleased look on her face "I told the gods you were Innocent, They seemed quite shocked that they cast one of the greatest heroes that ever lived to Tartarus for 1000 years. Thalia returned Anaklusmos to Zoe in the stars for you, as a way to redeem herself I think" "Well, Thalia was one of the few who didn't know what happened, she had no role in this. as for the rest? they made those choices on their own free will. Where is Piper? I've been gone for longer than expected" Percy said sheepishly. 

"Follow me," Chaos said as she left through a sliding door, into a black corridor with green strip lights on the ceiling. I did as I was told and walked down the corridor into a large hall with the solar system acting as a chandelier above me. in the centre stood 12 Titan-sized thrones, which I assumed were for the primordial counsel. I was lead to a room behind the thrones where I saw Piper, anxiously waiting with a troubled look adorn her face. "hey Pipes, what you waiting for?" I asked in a joking tone, careless grin across my face. "PERCY!!" Piper screamed as she tackled me into a hug "Where did you go? what happened? Why are you smiling?" She bombarded me with questions, forgetting Chaos was here with us. "well, I turned up to the Olympian counsel, got sent to Tartarus for a thousand years and the gods found out I was innocent after giving me my punishment. so I'm amused cause they just lost the best hero they had, Also Chaos is still here" I said, trying not to look smug. "O-oh, I-im sorry Lady Chaos, Can I call you that? I'm" she stutters. "Piper, its alright" I cut in, "Chaos is chill. She's basically my second mum, after Hestia, obviously". "ANYWAY!" Shouted Chaos, making Piper jump "Percy, I think its time you meet the counsel. Officially" "Counsel? what is she on about Percy?" asked Piper, Confused. "By 'Counsel', Chaos means the self-dubbed Primordial counsel. Parents to the Gods, Y'know, or the 'Ancient Ones' is ya wanna piss them off. which I wouldn't. They 'tolerate' me because I couldn't care less about what Zeus has to say"

Third POV

As Chaos lead Percy and Piper into the throne room, no, 'Great Hall' as dubbed by the Primordials. Percy glances behind him to see a look of pure shock and awe spread across Piper's face, seeing the thrones and massive beings sitting atop them for the first time. "Oh. My. Gods" Whispered Piper. "No, Dear. Primordials" stated one of the eleven beings that were seated. "Right" Chaos started, "Introductions are in order! The Lovely lady that spoke is Hemera Prim (Primordial) of Day next to her is Aether Prim of Heaven, Pontus Prim of the sea, Ourea Prim of Mountains, Uranus Prim of the Sky, Nyx of the Night, Erberus of Darkness, Eros of Desire, Gaia of Earth, Tartarus of the Abyss and Typhon of Storms. However these aspects are different from the ones you have met, Gaia is kind, Tartarus isn't a dick, and Typhon doesn't want to destroy Olympus. Much like the Gods, we have two aspects. instead of Greek and Roman, we have good and bad. I will let you soak that in and will have a primordial champion lead you to your respective rooms, I hope you will listen to my offer tomorrow and think clearly"

 

Author's Note

Personally, I think this chapter is rather short but I had an idea. I need ten names for the champions of the Primordials. I will leave those up to you readers. I will need a name, the primordial they represent, their age and also their gender. Percy is around 18-19 in this Fic.

I thank you all for your patients and will start writing the next part as soon as I can. Cosmos out "^-^"/


	5. The 'Counsel'

(First POV)

Percy

"Eros, Get Abbie to lead Percy and Piper to their new rooms" Chaos ordered, "It wouldn't hurt to kind once in a while, ABBIE. CAN YOU COME HERE PLEASE!" Eros shouted, only for someone to respond "WHY?! I'M BUSY!" "BECAUSE WE HAVE GUESTS! STOP GAMING AND GET DOWN HERE!" Meanwhile, I'm standing awkwardly by the door trying not to be noticed with Piper doing a similar thing by the other door. Eventually, footsteps are heard coming from the stairwell to my left shortly followed by who I assume to be Abbie walk through the stairway into the room "So why am I here because of guests?" she asked. Eros only pointed at me silently, feigning acknowledgement. When she turned to look where Eros was pointing I came into view, leaning against the wall with a blank expression adorned my face, hiding the pain of betrayal inside unknown to everyone but Chaos. "Hello, I'm Láthos, pleased to meet you." I said, "Um, Hi. I'm Abbie" she said, suddenly rounding on the Primordial counsel asking "Why is there a Mistake here? Is he the guest along with the girl across the hall?"

"Firstly, Why did you call Perseus a mistake, and secondly, yes those two are the guests. I would like you to show them to their rooms for tonight, they are in the same corridor as you and their chosen names are on the doors. "I called him a mistake because that's how he introduced himself or did I mishear you, Láthos?" Abbie asked, rounding on me "Do I need to answer that?" I replied, "And I have a request for everyone in this room, mainly the Primordials. I am not Perseus Jackson, He died when the Olympians cast his to Tartarus. I am Láthos, Their mistake, and the reckoning of those who threaten my family and friends. Currently, Piper is one of few in my family as she, along with Hestia, have stuck with me since day one. And i treat Piper like a sister, so should anyone dare cross her" i said, my facade fading quickly "And Chaos, if your offer is for me to join your Special forces army or whatever you call it, Just know that is we go back to earth, I will not treat any of them as friendlies. They lost that right when it started." I say coldly, very few people have ever seen this side of me. I have only seen it once and that was when I felt betrayed by Luke becoming a Pawn of Kronos.

This left everyone shocked, Mainly Abbie, at my sudden change of mood. Even though the banishment and betrayal happened recently, it still hurts like it's been there forever and won't ever leave. So this might help explain why I don't like people, and it should make the next few days easier to understand. "Abbie" I said, turning to face her. "can you lead Piper and myself to our rooms please, it would be very helpful." "yes, of course. Follow me" she replied and without a word, I followed Abbie out of the hall and up the staircase.

Walking up the stairs to where our rooms are located, i followed Abbie like a sheep. sticking to every turn she made with Piper just behind me we walked in silence. "Um, Abbie?" i said, "Yes, Láthos", she replied, with a bored tone. "I have two questions. First, Casual or Competitive, Second, PC or Console" "First Casual, Second PC, Third i don't play CS:GO and fourth, i'm going to kill Eros for shouting at me" Abbie stated, rounding on me so we could face each other. "Piper, Your rooms up here on the left, Percy your in the room adjacent. Now if you don't mind, i'm going back to my room. someone should come round tomorrow morning to wake you up for training". Leaving us in front of our rooms, one pink, the other purple Piper and I decided to figure out which room belonged to whom. "Well, i'm guessing your the purple door, Pipes" I said, turning to the pink one and opening it , "Night Piper, ill see you tomorrow i guess" i said, turning to face her, "Yeah, ill see you tomorrow Percy, and how'd you know the purple door is mine?" she asked with a curious tone, "You once said purple was your favoured colour, something about velvet curtains, anywho, goodnight Piper" I replied, leaving her in the hallway as i entered 'my' room, closing the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rainbowwolf is helping with character creations, so Abbie is not mine, but theirs.


End file.
